


Soliloquy of Liliaceae

by zombified_queer



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Gothic Au, Idk what you want from me it's Habit sexily drinking ur blood, Metaphors for sex, Other, POV Second Person, Purple Prose, Reader-Insert, Vampire!Boris Habit, Vampirism, teeth horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified_queer/pseuds/zombified_queer
Summary: The downpour which had brought you to the castle crumbling off the mountainside had stopped allowing you to see the figure perched on the edge of the bed, bent low and with his face close to your own, was no nightmare.





	Soliloquy of Liliaceae

Hands, cold as the grave, rouse you from the depths of your slumber. The rain, which came down as a vengeful and icy torrent when you'd arrived at the castle, had stopped, leaving the night cool and quiet as an ossuary. Your room is just a chilled as those hands, to the point you swear you can see every exhale of your breath by the light of the full moon. The silver light that streams in is blocked by the figure that towers over you. One of those cold hands finds your back, the other cradling your head. Your blood seems to freeze over in spite of the thick blankets you've been provided and the warm bedclothes you were dressed in.

You catch a glimpse of green flesh, a yellowed eye, waves of russet curls by the silver moonbeams. 

And then the creature's mouth was upon your throat, just kissing along your pulse. Can he feel it race under your skin? Slowly, you’re aware that you'd recognize the shape of those lips anywhere, even in the darkest of dungeons.

"Boris Habit!"

But before you could phrase the question on your mind, his jaws opened and he caught your throat in his teeth. He had a terrible many teeth, all bruising points of enamel. None of them seemed sharp enough to break the skin, though he did manage to pinch your flesh between his teeth.

He bit down harder, chewing open the flesh of your throat with his blunted teeth. The penetration of teeth was clumsy and painful. You clutched at him instinctively as he tongue laved over the broken skin. His tongue, too, was cold and you could do nothing to stop the trembling of your body.

Without thinking, you cried out and clutched him closer, tilting your head to let him at your wound. The sound of him sucking up your blood bordered on obscene, no, surely it was obscene. The sound echoed in on itself, a backdrop to all of your pained cries demanding him not to stop.

He quite nearly crushed you against him for hours until the moon sank out of sight from your window. As the faintest traces of dawn lit the sky with pink, the sucking stopped and those grave-cold hands laid you back into bed.

Habit's fingers carded through your hair, brushing it out of your face. There was a certain fullness to his features and his plump lips were tinged sanguine. And yet he seemed terribly pained, almost apologetic. Blearily, you thought there was nothing at all to apologize for and mumbled something to the effect.

His shirt was open, a deep slash of his chest exposed. A scant few drops of blood had dripped onto his skin during the consumption, but it seemed strange to be repulsed by it. Gingerly, you wiped the drops away and licked your fingers without thinking. It tasted of salt and copper and he flinched when you sucked coquettishly. 

And then he was gone, like a dream half-remembered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I KNOW there's canon vampires in S4M and I could be writing vampire fiction about them but let me live my life and have Habit chew open my throat in a Gothic castle for the Drama of it all!


End file.
